The invention relates to an exhaust gas after treatment system and a method for treating an exhaust gas in an exhaust gas after treatment system as well as a vehicle with an exhaust gas after treatment system.
Present regulatory conditions in the automotive market have led to an increasing demand to improve fuel economy and reduce emissions in present vehicles. These regulatory conditions must be balanced with the demands of a consumer for high performance and quick response for a vehicle.
A diesel engine has an efficiency of up to about 52% and is thus the best converter of fossil energy. NOx emission concentration, i.e. the emission of nitrogen oxides NO and NO2, is dependent upon local oxygen atom concentration and the local temperature in the combustion process in the engine. Said high engine efficiency is however only possible at an elevated combustion temperature at which high NOx levels are inevitable.
Moreover, a suppression of NOx formation by internal means (such as a specific air/fuel ratio) has the tendency to cause an increase in particulates, known as the NOx-particulates trade off. Furthermore, an excess of oxygen in the exhaust gas from a diesel engine prevents the use of stoichiometric 3-way-catalyst technology for reduction of NOx as is used in gasoline engine cars from the late eighties of the last century.
Both carbon particulates and NOx are typical emissions in the exhaust gas of diesel engines. Requirements for reducing such emissions increase and trigger various approaches in the art to reduce emissions. In EP 1 054 722 B1 an exhaust after treatment system is disclosed which combines a particulate filter collecting soot and nitrogen-oxides reduction catalysts in the exhaust tract. For removing soot, NO2 is generated by oxidation of NO in an oxidation catalyst. Soot which is collected in a particulate filter is oxidized by NO2. Residual amounts of NO and NO2 in the exhaust gas are reduced to nitrogen gas in a Selective-Catalytic-Reduction (SCR) catalyst by injecting a 32% urea-water solution into the SCR catalyst. However, a large amount of this urea-water solution is needed and has to be fuelled and carried on-board in addition to the vehicle fuel. Moreover, urea may crystallize at lower temperatures, like −10° C., and thus the risk of plugging of the injector or similar devices is enhanced.
An alternative system to SCR by ammonia or urea is the SCR by hydrocarbons from the fuel. When the vehicle fuel is used as reducing agent a large additional tank for the reducing agent as in the case with SCR by ammonia or urea is avoided. However, the NOx conversion is generally lower than for SCR by ammonia or urea especially at lower temperatures and a large amount of hydrocarbon is needed. In US 2007/0289291 A1 the addition of hydrogen is shown to increase the NOx conversion with hydrocarbons at lower temperatures.
Hydrogen could either be carried on board the vehicle or extracted from the fuel. However, the former would require a large tank for the hydrogen and possibly additional safety measures and the latter a reformer system on board the vehicle.
Therefore, it is desirable to employ an exhaust gas after treatment system which operates with smaller amounts of deployed materials and is less failure-sensitive.
It is desirable to provide an improved exhaust after treatment system. It is also desirable to provide an adequate improved method for treating an exhaust gas in an improved exhaust gas after treatment system. It is also desirable to provide a vehicle with an improved exhaust gas after treatment system.
In a first aspect of the present invention it is provided an exhaust gas after treatment system comprising a catalytic converter arrangement with at least one catalytic material, wherein the catalytic converter arrangement is arranged in an exhaust gas path downstream of a combustion engine, and further comprising one or more dosing interfaces for feeding at least one reducing agent for reducing a NOx content in the exhaust gas, wherein the one or more dosing interfaces are arranged to feed at least one activator material to the exhaust gas, wherein the activator material causes an enhancement of a catalytic activity of the catalytic material compared to the catalytic activity of said catalytic material without the presence of the activator material at least in a given temperature range.
An advantage with the present invention is that a conversion over the catalytic material is increased, especially at low temperatures, compared to the catalytic reaction without the presence of the activator material, so that the active temperature range of the catalyst material is closer to the exhaust gas temperature than otherwise. Another advantage with the present invention is that a wide range of different catalytic materials can be used which results advantageously in a reduction of costs. Still another advantage of the present invention is that an alternative selective catalytic reduction process to the procedure with ammonia or urea can be maintained. This results in a reduction of an amount of reducing agent which had to be carried on board the vehicle as well as in a less failure-sensitive process due to alternative substances to urea and/or ammonia. Further, an unwanted emission of ammonia in case of unfavourable process conditions is avoided.
The catalytic converter arrangement can have one or several catalytic devices, like a NOx reducing catalyst, a soot removing component such as a catalyst or particulate filter or any component and/or catalyst which is feasible for a person skilled in the art. Furthermore, the catalytic devices may be arranged in any arbitrary order. In an expedient arrangement the NOx reducing catalyst is arranged downstream of the soot catalyst. Moreover, the one or more dosing interfaces may be arranged downstream of the combustion engine and upstream of the catalytic converter arrangement and particularly upstream of the NOx reducing catalyst. Further, the one or more dosing interfaces may comprise an injector, a nozzle, a vaporizer, an atomizer and/or any other interface which is feasible for a person skilled in the art. The reducing agent and the activator material may be applied via the same dosing interface or different interfaces and/or at the same time, as a mixture or temporally offset compared to each other. Particularly, they may be added via the same dosing interface into the exhaust gas as a mixture. The ratio of activator material to reducing agent can range from substantially 0 wt-% up to substantially 50 wt-% (wt-%=weight percent) and in extreme cases up to substantially 60 wt-% or even up to substantially 70 wt-%. Alternatively, it is also possible to apply the reducing agent in one or more cylinders of the combustion engine e.g. via post-injection. Expediently, the dosing interface for input of the activator material to the exhaust gas is arranged in, on or at the exhaust gas path downstream of the combustion engine.
The reducing agent is an independent component relative to the activator material. The activator material takes effect on the catalytic material and increases the efficiency of the catalytic material at lower temperatures compared to the efficiency without the presence of the activator material.
According to a favourable embodiment of the invention, the activator material can comprise at least one oxygenated hydrocarbon. Preferably the activator material consists of or comprises one oxygenated hydrocarbon. The amount of activator material which is added in one application process may be dependent on the temperature of the catalyst. The same may apply for the amount of the reducing agent. Generally speaking, at high temperatures of the catalyst the activator material has only a small effect on NOx conversion and is avoidable. Similarly, at low temperatures of the catalyst when the reducing agent and/or the activator material work inefficiently the reducing agent and/or the activator material may be not injected at all. In a certain temperature range in between these two temperature boundaries a mixture of reducing agent and activator material works best. Thus, at high temperatures of the catalyst the amount of added activator material could be reduced to substantially zero and at lower temperatures of the catalyst within the said temperature range it could go up to substantially 50 wt-% or in some extreme cases even higher up to substantially 60-70 wt-%. Hence, the mixture is favourably adjusted according to the temperature of the catalyst. Expediently, the amount of the mixture out of the activator material and the reducing agent added in one application process may depend on the amount of NOx. The amount of the mixture in respect to the NOx amount ranges from substantially 0.1:1 on weight basis up to substantially 10:1 and preferably from substantially 0.5:1 on weight basis up to substantially 5:1 and particularly advantageously from substantially 1:1 on weight basis up to substantially 3:1. The oxygenated hydrocarbon can have any state of aggregation which is feasible for a person skilled in the art and is preferably a fluid in the state of application. Therefore, cooling devices for the dosing interface may also be provided. Due to the invention the enhancement of the catalytic activity and efficiency of the catalytic material can be easily obtained.
According to another favourable embodiment of the invention the activator material may comprise at least one oxygenated hydrocarbon of ether type and preferably an ether out of a group consisting of or comprising: triglyme, diglyme, monoglyme, diethyl ether (DEE), dipropyl ether. By means of such a substance a material with known characteristics can be used.
In yet another example embodiment of the present invention the activator material may comprise at least triglyme. The amount of triglyme which is added in one application process depends, as stated above, on the temperature of the exhaust gas at the catalyst. Thus, a substance can be provided which is advantageously liquid in the state of handling and application to the exhaust gas. Additionally, triglyme is also liquid in a storage condition in the vehicle, which is typically in a range between −50° C. to +50° C. Therefore, accidental freezing or crystallization of the activator material could be prevented securely for the operating process of the vehicle. Consequently, a plugging of application devices like the dosing interfaces could be avoided. Additionally, costly heating devices to avoid e.g. freezing of the activator material could be dispensed. Furthermore, due to the liquid state of triglyme a mixture with an also liquid reducing agent is easy and efficient to produce and to handle. With triglyme as activator material, a smaller amount of substances which are applied in the form of the reducing agent and the activator material to the exhaust gas in the SCR process is needed compared with SCR by urea-water solution and corresponds approximately to a reduction of up to 50-80 wt-%.
In still another example embodiment according to the present invention the activator material can be injected via an injector. Due to this a constructively easy application can be provided.
According to another example embodiment the combustion engine may be a diesel engine, wherein the temperatures of the working condition of the activator material and the exhaust gas can be effortlessly combined and adjusted to each other. Thus, the inventive embodiments can easily compensate a lower combustion temperature of a diesel engine in comparison with a petrol or gasoline engine.
In another embodiment of the present invention the reducing agent for NOx reduction may comprise at least one hydrocarbon. Preferably, the reducing agent is a hydrocarbon. Due to this, a wide plurality of substances is possible and available.
It is further proposed that the reducing agent can be a fuel, especially a diesel fuel. The process can be understood as a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) with hydrocarbons in the fuel. Moreover, according to the invention adding a mixture of (i) triglyme or another similar compound and (ii) the hydrocarbons of the vehicle fuel to the exhaust gases in the exhaust line before the catalytic converter arrangement helps to further reduce the NOx content in the exhaust gases, particularly at lower temperatures. Further, due to the use of the fuel as reducing agent only an additional small container for the activator material is needed on board the vehicle.
Advantageously, the activator material may cause the enhancement of the catalytic activity of the catalytic material at least at a temperature of the exhaust gas in the temperature range of substantially 200° C. to 500° C. Compared to the case without the presence of the activator material, the temperature may be reduced by substantially 100° C. to substantially 200° C. As a result, a wide plurality of catalytic materials could be employed.
In yet another example embodiment the catalytic converter arrangement can comprise at least a noble metal as catalytic material, wherein a well known and established concept could be used. As a catalytic material all kinds of noble metals, like ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, osmium, iridium, platinum and gold are feasible. Preferably, rhodium, palladium, platinum, gold and silver may be utilized.
In a preferred embodiment the catalytic material may be silver. The silver may be applied as an Ag/AI203-catalyst. Thus, a low cost metal could be employed which results in a correspondingly inexpensive exhaust gas after treatment system and, consequently, to this end a less expensive vehicle.
According to another example embodiment the exhaust gas after treatment system may comprise a feedback control to adjust the amount of activator material which is fed to the exhaust gas in respect to an amount of NOx in the exhaust gas. Additionally, the feedback control may adjust the amount of reducing agent fed to the exhaust gas in respect to the amount of NOx in the exhaust gas. Moreover, the feedback control may include the temperature of the exhaust gas and/or the catalyst in the adjustment of the amount of activator material and/or the reducing agent.
It is further proposed that the exhaust gas after treatment system may comprise a feedback control to adjust the amount of reducing agent and the amount of activator material which are fed to the exhaust gas in respect to a temperature of the exhaust gas and/or the catalyst and in respect to an amount of NOx in the exhaust gas. In particular the amount of activator material in relation to the reducing agent is preferably adjusted depending on the temperature of the exhaust gas and/or the catalyst. Preferably the feedback control can comprise sensor arrangement for detection of the NOx amount and the temperature. Due to this inventive embodiment a highly efficient exhaust gas after treatment system can be provided.
In a further aspect of the present invention a method for treating an exhaust gas in an exhaust gas after treatment system is provided, wherein a reducing agent is provided for reducing a NOx content in an exhaust gas of a combustion engine and wherein at least one activator material is added into the exhaust gas to cause an enhancement of a catalytic activity of a catalytic material of a catalytic converter arrangement compared to the catalytic activity without the presence of the activator material at least in a given temperature range.
Thus, a conversion efficiency over the catalytic material is advantageously increased, especially at low temperatures so that the active temperature range of the catalyst material corresponds better to the exhaust gas temperature. Further, a wide range of different catalytic materials could be helpfully used, which results profitably in a reduction of costs. Another advantage of the present invention is that an alternative selective catalytic reduction process to the SCR process using ammonia or urea can be used. This results in a reduction of an amount of reducing agent which had to be carried on board the vehicle as well as in a less failure-sensitive process due to alternative substances to ammonia or urea.
In a third aspect of the invention a vehicle is provided, particularly a truck, with at least one exhaust gas after treatment system. Consequently, the inventive exhaust gas after treatment system can be deployed in a field where highly sophisticated solutions are requested.